


You Never Wanna Let That Feeling Go

by donovanpsn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, also Lance has really shitty pickup lines and Keith doesn't know how he feels about them, and thinking about how happy he is, happiness and joy, happy vignette, it's really just Keith waking up to Lance for the first time, let my son be happy please, mild reference to making out, morning after (kinda?), no beta I will sink with my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: In this moment, the rest of the world fell away. There is only this room, on its own plane of existence, and the two young boys enjoying their little pocket of newfound, unadulterated happiness for as long as they possibly can.





	You Never Wanna Let That Feeling Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Who You Love" by John Mayer and Katy Perry on repeat, and this was born (the title is pulled from the song). I'm pretty satisfied with having this as my first official offering to the Voltron fandom.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes. It's two in the morning and I am thoroughly exhausted, but these boys just won't let me sleep.

Keith woke up slowly. He blinked his eyes open one at a time and let out a soft, content hum as his body registered the comfortable warmth surrounding him. He instinctively snuggled down into the welcoming heat and flushed all the way up to his ears when his blanket made a noise. He remembered, belatedly, exactly where he is. Really, the overwhelming amount of _blue_ all over the room should’ve tipped him off earlier.

Regardless, the feeling of strong arms wrapped tight around his waist paired with the firm chest pressed flush against his back was enough to fill him with a different type of warmth – the kind that felt like pure, untainted sunlight was coursing through his face. It was enough to break his cool façade and spread a dopey smile across his face. It almost felt like doing hard drugs, but with slightly less nasty side-effects.

He scooted back into Lance’s body, his smile widening into a full-on grin as the boy released an incoherent whine in response to Keith’s incessant moving about. Keith didn’t even know that this level of contentedness could exist. It felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He felt invincible and overjoyed, all at the same time.

In typical Keith fashion, he allowed himself to slip into his own thoughts after a prolonged period of silence. However, this time his mind was vicious or self-deprecating in any way. He wasn’t putting himself down for his impulsiveness or his temper or his aggression. Quite the opposite, in fact. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy. There wasn’t a single spec of insecurity in sight.

He probably should’ve seen this coming, but he can’t say that he did. He had been aware of his anger every time Lance flirted with whatever alien was nearest to him and he knows he tended to lash out if it ever took place within earshot, but he had somehow convinced himself that it wasn’t blatant jealousy. He really must be pretty oblivious if he had gone so long without realizing just how deep he had fallen for Lance. Gods, he can even remember having similar reactions whenever he saw the boy flirting back at the _Garrison_. To think that it had taken Keith this long to pick up on his painful pining… he can’t say he’s particularly proud of his lack of insight to _his own feelings_.

Thankfully, his eyes had finally been opened after a particularly brutal fight with Lance. He was wincing at the mere memory. He had said some pretty awful things borne from misplaced anger, and Lance had returned them twofold, which is how their fights usual pan out. However, this fight in particular had ended with heated kisses and half-hearted cursing rather than a screaming match and days of silent treatment, for which he’s incredibly grateful. Being able to wake up in Lance’s arms like this… it was surreal – probably the best thing to happen to him since they left Earth and became part of this God-awful intergalactic war.

Absently, Keith ran his fingertips over Lance’s bare biceps, blushing a little as he felt the boy’s muscles jump beneath his touch. His may still be bigger, but Lance is definitely making progress from hefting around that gun during every fight. It was actually pretty impressive. Lance had been stick-skinny back at the Garrison, since pilots weren’t required to take many physically demanding classes aside from PE. Keith is thoroughly impressed by the quick progress Lance is making regarding his physique and power. If he ever becomes strong enough to take Keith in a hand-to-hand fight, he’ll officially be head over heels for the Cuban. The mere thought of being on completely equal footing with Lance was enough to send him into a bit of a daze that he allowed himself to enjoy for a bit.

In this moment, the rest of the world fell away. There is no Voltron or Castle of Lions; there is no Zarkon or Galra Empire; there is no sadness or strife or hardship of any kind. There is only this room, on its own plane of existence, and the two young boys enjoying their little pocket of newfound, unadulterated happiness for as long as they possibly can.

There was an obnoxiously loud yawn, followed immediately by a gravelly, annoyingly endearing voice, “Wow, babe. Did you have Campbell’s soup this morning? Because you’re looking mm, mmm _good_.”

Keith was caught between wanting to punch and kiss him, after he decided that the incessant fluttering in his chest isn’t an impending heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and yell with me on tumblr @loverboy-lancemcclain. I don't have enough Voltron friends.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
